Reynholm family
'''Reynholm '''is the surname of a British family that has been in existence since at least World War II. The most famous members of the Reynholm family are Denholm Reynholm, the founder and former Head of his eponymous business empire Reynholm Industries, and Douglas Reynholm, the company's current Head. The Reynholm family are extremely rich, as Denholm's business company Reynholm Industries was once making a profit of well over £18 billion billion (£1,800,000,000,000,000,000,000). Recent generations of Reynholms Denholm Reynholm was born to Mr. and Mrs. Reynholm sometime around the mid 1900s. In his adulthood, Denholm got married and bore a son, Douglas Reynholm, however, he divorced this wife and was remarried to Barbara Reynholm. Denholm committed suicide in 2007 after a multi-billion-pound scandal was discovered in his company. His son Douglas made his first public appearance at his funeral since becoming embroiled in a sexual harassment case in 2000, and declared himself the Head of Reynholm Industries. Douglas has been married twice, once to Melissa Reynholm who he is rumoured to have murdered, and once to Victoria Reynholm, who he was married for to two weeks before she disappeared, only to reappear some years later. After being together for another fortnight, Victoria filed for divorce and sued Douglas for £70 million. Douglas is currently unmarried. Known members *Denholm Reynholm - the founder and former Head of the multi-billion-pound business empire Reynholm Industries. He committed suicide in 2007 after a scandal was discovered in his business. During a meeting with his colleagues, Denholm got up and walked out of the window, falling over 30 stories to his death. *Douglas Reynholm - the current Head of Reynholm Industries and son of Denholm. Douglas disappeared in 2000 after becoming involved in a sexual harassment trial and toured the world, using his father's wealth to fund his need for copious amounts of sex. Douglas returned in 2007 at his father's funeral and succeeded his father as Head of Reynholm Industries. The company has since taken a turn for the worst and lost billions of pounds since Douglas' leadership. *Barbara Reynholm - the second wife and now widow of Denholm Reynholm. *Mr. Reynholm - father of Denholm and soldier during World War II. He was once the owner of a service revolver which would become a family heirloom. He died of a smoking-related disease sometime between 2004 and 2005. *Mrs. Reynholm - mother of Denholm and wife of Mr. Reynholm. She was given a Cradle of Filth CD by Richmond Avenal at her husband's funeral. She died of a smoking-related disease sometime between 2004 and 2007. *Melissa Reynholm - the ex-wife of Douglas who is rumoured to have been murdered by her husband in a fire. *Victoria Reynholm - the ex-wife of Douglas who disappeared after two weeks of marriage while washing the car. She reappeared later in 2010 and spent another fortnight with her husband before filing for divorce and suing him for £70 million. *Mr. Reynholm's father - the father of Mr. Reynholm and grandfather of Denholm. He died of a smoking-related disease sometime before May 3, 2007. *Mrs. Reynholm's father - the father of Mrs. Reynholm and grandfather of Denholm. He died of a smoking-related disease sometime before May 3, 2007. Category:Reynholm family Category:Characters